1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic induction (MI) radio systems, and particularly to an MI repeater.
2. Related Art
Some medical devices, for example cochlear implants and hearing aids, use magnetic induction (MI) radio to communicate between a device and various associated peripheral devices. For example, it may be used to transmit data to and from a cochlear implant or hearing aid, or to communicate with a remote control. Very often the device itself has limited power, which limits the range of the MI radio communications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for increasing the range of a MI radio system.